A Mid-Winter's Night
by TheHornyVirgin
Summary: A story about my love for three certain Dwarves. Please note: This story has no basis in the book or the movie; it's just a fantasy of mine that I had to get out. No flames, please.


Hello, my fellow Hobbit-lovers! Before we go any further, I want to let you know that **this story has no basis in the book or the movie; it's just a fantasy I have that I wanted to get out. **I've grown to love all the Dwarves, but Thorin, Fili, and Kili are my favorites for reasons that should be obvious (not just because of their looks, but their personalities as well). I would also like to say that if you are one of those Tolkien purists that think you shouldn't deviate from the book any whatsoever even though the motto of this sight is to _Unleash Your Imagination_, then turn around right now. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy reading this as much I have writing it. ;D

**A Mid-Winter's Night**

It was the dead of winter. Harsh, cold winds whipped at the windows and made aged trees creak and moan. A deep snow blanketed the land and more kept falling, the tiny white flakes drifting to the ground to join the rest, no two ever being the same. Paths through the woods were all but unrecognizable, but it mattered not because every person and animal in the area had taken shelter for the night; myself included.

My large and sturdy wood-framed house was an ideal shelter in such storms. It was built to stand strong against wind, rain, snow, or hail. The structure was unphased in the winter storm raging outside and so was I. While the frigid winds clawed the landscape, I was safe and warm in my bedchamber, to which I had retired after a hearty dinner. I lounged in a plush armchair by the window with my feet up, a good book in my hands, and a warm mug of apple cider on the bedside table to my left. The room was warmed by a fire blazing away in the fireplace and everything was as it should be: the bed was made, the kitchen was clean, all my books and papers in the library had been safely tucked away in their rightful places, and the pantry was well-stocked with the bounties of hard work.

My mind was content in the knowledge of all this. My body, however, was not. My curiosity was easily piqued and could usually be satisfied by a trip to my personal library, but from time to time I experienced certain stirrings that could not possibly be appeased by any book. There was only one thing that could satiate me at a time like this and it came with a sudden double knock at the door.

"Come in." I called, turning my attention from the book in my hands.

The heavy door creaked open and Thorin entered wearing a deep red tunic, dark pants, and his usual fur-covered boots. He looked so handsome in the flickering of the firelight. His long, dark hair fell over his broad shoulders a bit and his eyes met mine in a penetrating stare.

"You wanted to see me?" he said as he closed the door behind him.

"Yes, I did." I replied as I closed my book, set it aside on the bedside table, and stood.

My emerald damask gown flowed to the floor, the bottom of the skirt tickling my feet, and the large, fur-trimmed sleeves almost completely covered my hands.

"I have a special task that only you can fulfill." I explained as I rounded the foot of the intricately carved four-poster bed, "It calls for practiced hands and a strong body."

"I am at your service, milady." Thorin said.

"That's just what I wanted to hear." I kept intense eye-contact with him as I stepped forward, stopping only when our faces were mere inches apart, "I have a stirring deep down inside of me that only you can satisfy. I need you, Thorin."

For a moment, he simply stared at me, though I could see a desire growing in his eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Oh, most certainly." I answered softly.

Without another word, he circled a strong arm around my waist and pulled me against him. I could feel his firm muscles through the thin fabric of his tunic. He lightly brushed his lips against my own as if waiting for me to take the next step. I gladly did so and our lips met in a slow but passionate kiss. I liked the way his beard tickled my chin as we fought for dominance. Little by little, I slid my hands up his torso until I could tangle one through his long hair and use the other to claw gently at his shoulder.

He moaned softly and ran his large hands (large for a Dwarf, that is) along my back. A shiver ran up my spine as he began working at the ties that held my dress in place. When he finished off the last one, he brought his hands up to push the garment off my shoulders. The thick fabric fluttered to the floor and pooled around my feet, but I was still wearing a simple underdress that had three-quarter-length sleeves and came down to about my mid-calf.

Pulling back for air, I gasped, "Your turn." before pulling Thorin's tunic off over his head. Hidden underneath was a perfectly sculpted torso, firm biceps, and broad shoulders. His chest, abdomen, and forearms were covered with just the right amount of dark hair. Muscles rippled underneath his slightly tanned skin with each heavy breath he took and a fierce desire filled his sapphire eyes. I longed to feel his battle hardened body moving against mine, to feel his rough but gentle hands caressing my every curve.

"Take me over to the bed." I leaned in to whisper, letting my lips graze his cheek.

He hoisted me up by my thighs and I instinctively wrapped my legs around him as he carried me over to the bed. He gently laid me across the luxurious coverlet and crawled on top of me, kicking his boots off in the process. They hit the wooden floor with two dull thuds, one right after the other.

"You're still wearing too many clothes." he said, eying my underdress.

Before I could answer, he slipped his hands under the hem and pushed it upward, letting them glide along my thighs. The touch sent chills all over my body. His mouth curved into a smile as he moved it still higher to reveal my breasts. I lifted my arms so he could completely remove the underdress and drop it to the floor. There I lay in all my naked glory, totally exposed to him and wondering; what would he do next? What was going through his mind as he raked his eyes up and down my lithe frame? Whatever he was thinking, it must have been good because I could see a prominent bulge appearing in his pants.

"You look exquisite." Thorin moaned softly as he leaned down and planted a sultry kiss upon my lips.

Almost before I could respond, he drifted down to my neck and collar bone, leaving no inch of pale skin untouched. All the while, he rubbed his hardening bulge against me and made us both moan from the friction. I could feel myself growing more and more wet with each passing moment.

"Th-Thorin, please! I need you!" I gasped, the heat throbbing within me.

"You need me to what, my dear?" he asked teasingly with a seductive grin.

"I need you inside me…making me cry out with pleasure. Don't stop until I've screamed your name to the heavens. I want you to come inside me…fill me up with it." I spared no erotic detail.

"Your wish is my command." Thorin replied as he leaned up to tantalizingly slowly remove his pants: the last remaining barrier between us.

As he tossed them to the floor, my eyes were drawn to his enormous manhood (or rather, 'Dwarfhood'). He was about six-and-a-half inches long and so thick, it made me twitch inside. It arched out proudly from his masculine body, ready to bring us both to the heights of pleasure. A provocative smile tugged at my lips as I took in his every alluring detail: his god-like face; his long, dark hair like the mane of a mighty lion; his muscled body with the perfect amount of hair covering it. He was every inch a Dwarvish prince.

Scooting closer between my parted legs, he guided his cock into position and kept his eyes locked on my face as he pushed it in. My eyes fluttered shut and I gasped at the sudden sensation of being filled by him. He immediately began moving within me, not even giving me a chance to recover, which I had no objections to. He started out slow and sensuous, just the way I liked it. My tight inner walls hugged him like a glove; a warm, wet glove.

I forced my eyes open when I heard Thorin let out a guttural moan. He leaned over me, supporting himself on the muscular pillars that were his arms and he tightened his fists around the coverlet on either side of my head. His hair spilled over his shoulders and his mouth hung open a small bit with a steady flow of gasps and soft moans spilling forth.

"You feel so good inside, milady….so perfect." Thorin uttered breathlessly.

"You're n-nothing short of perfection yourself…" I managed to gasp out a reply, "H-harder! Please!"

Almost before I could finish my sentence, Thorin snapped his hips forward, sending a jolt of fire through my writhing body. I arched my back and uttered every Dwarvish obscenity I could think of (I was slowly becoming bilingual through lessons with Balin). Thorin rather seemed to enjoy this because a deep, throaty moan tumbled past his lips as he dove in to give me a bruising kiss. I ran my fingers clumsily through his hair and clawed helplessly at his back. When he pulled back briefly for air, he uttered something Dwarvish in reply. I wasn't sure what he said, but it sounded highly suggestive given the situation.

"I th-think I'm close!" I reverted back to common tongue because so much Dwarvish was too much to concentrate on at the moment.

"Don't keep silent. Let me hear you. I don't care if the whole village hears you." Thorin answered.

By the sound in his voice, I could tell that the was on the brink as well. Within moments, the intense tingling in the pit of my stomach erupted and over took me. Stars burst before my vision and I cried out with all the pleasure coursing through me. My inner muscles clenched and quivered around Thorin's pulsating length. With one more powerful thrust, he, too, came with a deep and masculine shout.

When he had finished filling me to the brim with his hot seed, he collapsed on top of me, but slowly so he didn't knock the wind out of my quivering body. For a long while, the only sounds in the room were our heavy breaths and the peaceful crackling of the fire. Our heated bodies lay entwined on the now wrinkled coverlet as we tried to regain our stolen breath.

"You were wonderful, milady." Thorin finally whispered.

A weak smile graced my lips, "You were as well. Indescribable."

Thorin placed an affectionate kiss on the side of my neck as he shifted and rolled over so he was laying beside me.

"Do you wish for me to stay?" he asked as he ran a gentle back of his hand along my bare arm.

"Very much so." we made lingering eye-contact, "But first, I need a drink from the kitchen. Would you like one?"

"No, thank you." he answered.

"I'll be back in a moment, then." I sat up and gave him a fleeting kiss before sliding off the bed and stooping to pick up my underdress crumpled on the floor.

I slipped into the thin undergarment and made my way downstairs to the kitchen, which was semi-open to the living area, had cabinets on three walls, and a large hand-hewn table and benches in the middle. A modest candle chandelier hung over the table and various bundles of herbs were strung above the cabinets to dry.

My bare feet pitter-pattered lightly on the stone floor as I stepped over to retrieve a bottle of chilled strawberry wine from the ice box. I sipped a small glass of the sweet, red liquid and contemplated my forthcoming evening with Thorin. Perhaps we could share in the book I had been reading, or he could serenade me with an ancient Dwarvish song, or we could merely cling to each other under the covers until sleep whisked us away into the realm of dreams.

"The walls around here aren't very thick, you know." a sudden voice startled me out of my thoughts.

Whipping around, I saw Kili sitting in the relative shadows at the far end of the table with a lit and fragrant pipe in one hand.

"Oh, Kili, it's you. I didn't see you there." I said, trying to calm the mild heart attack he'd just given me, "What are you doing down here so late?"

"I couldn't sleep….for a couple of reasons." the young Dwarf answered flatly.

"I'm sorry we kept you awake. Your uncle is very….virile." I said.

"So I've heard." he replied before inhaling from his pipe.

"We've turned in for the night, so you should be able to take some rest now." I said politely, "Good evening."

I started to turn to head back upstairs, but Kili piped in with a sudden, "You know…." I paused to listen. "….I can be virile, too."

"Oh?" I asked, propping my hands on the table with a subtle interest.

"Aye. Though, not many of our own race think so because I haven't grown into my beard yet." Kili explained with a hint of remorse, "I may not be as experienced as Uncle, but I can still satisfy."

My eyes narrowed slightly as I watched a puff of smoke drift from his lips.

"Would you care to show me?"

"M-ma'am?" Kili asked as if stunned by the proposition.

"Would you care to show me how well you can satisfy?" I repeated.

Kili eyed me for a moment as if mustering up his courage before setting his pipe aside to rest on its cradle. He tightened his jaw as he stood and made his way over to me slowly but with a certain confidence in his stride. As he rounded the corner of the table, I turned to face him and rested my hands on either side of myself on the table's edge. He came to a stop directly in front of me, our bodies close enough that I could feel his warmth. He stared me in the eye intently, his brow furrowed the slightest bit. He seemed sure of himself yet nervous at the same time. Since this was his chance to prove his virility, I waited for him to make the first move, which came in the form of his hands on my waist and his lips pressing gently at my own.

Kili's lips seemed softer than Thorin's (not that there was anything wrong with Thorin's; they were quite nice and skilled) and his hands weren't hardly as rough. They were strong, though, as they wandered around to the small of my back. I didn't mind that Kili hadn't fully grown into his beard yet; I thought his bit of scruff was rather attractive. It prickled lightly at my chin as our lips moved together and a soft sigh escaped me. This seemed to boost his confidence because he took half a step forward, pinning me gently against the edge of the table. He teased his tongue at the seam of my lips as if asking permission to enter. I gladly granted him access and brought my arms up to rest on his shoulders. Kili delved his tongue into my mouth hungrily, exploring every moist contour. I was caught by surprise when he lifted me up by the backs of my thighs and planted me on the edge of the table without breaking the kiss.

I parted my legs so he could step between them. My body shivered and I moaned as he let his hands roam from my back to my thighs, to my sides, and over my breasts. He gently massaged at the orbs of flesh through the thin fabric covering them.

"Mhm, you like me touching you all over?" he moaned against my lips with a hint of raw desire in his voice.

I moaned sensually in response and ran my fingers through his silky, dark brown hair. I felt his hands wandering increasingly lower down my body and I just knew he was on his way to pushing up my underdress when we were suddenly interrupted by a burst of frigid air emanating from the kitchen door behind me. Breaking our kiss suddenly, we turned and found that the source of the immense draft was Fili, who had flung the door open to bring in an armload of freshly chopped firewood. The fair-haired Dwarf dropped the wood in a jumbled pile next to the door before straightening, kicking the door shut behind him, and pulling the hood of his cloak back. A few bits of clinging snow fell to the floor as he did so.

"It's really comin' down out there, but I think this should be enough wood for the night." he went into explanation, but his speech slowed as our six eyes met, followed by an awkward silence, "Am I…interrupting something?"

"You could say that." Kili swiftly answered, clearly irritated by his brother's sudden

intrusion.

"Now, Kili, there's no need to get angry." I calmed him, "He didn't know we would be in here. And I'm sure he's cold after working so hard out in the snow, chopping wood so the rest of us could keep warm. I've just gotten an idea. What say the two of you to an erotic game of hide-and-seek to warm up? First one to find me gets the prize."

I noticed Fili's eyebrows perk up almost immediately.

"I'm up for that." he answered.

As I turned back to Kili, I could see a tinge of disappointment in his eyes, but I had one more trick up my sleeve. As I hopped off the table, I discreetly pulled him in to whisper, "I'll be in the upstairs broom closet." I secretly wanted him to find me first so we could continue what we had started while Fili was otherwise occupied.

"Now, you two wait down here for ten seconds, and no peeking." I instructed them before sprinting up the stairs and out of sight.

Even though my underdress didn't touch the floor, I instinctively held it up as I ran on my tip-toes through hallways and around corners until I came to the door leading to the broom closet. I quickly ducked inside, pushing a broom and bucket out of my way before closing the door quietly. I waited patiently in the dark for about a minute until the door flew open to reveal a thoroughly flustered Kili.

"It was quick thinking to come up with the game of hide-and-seek. Fili's still searching the other end of the house." he said as he stepped into the cramped quarters of the broom closet.

He closed the door once again and we found ourselves enveloped by complete darkness. We weren't concerned by this; our eyes would adjust soon enough…and until then, we could get along fine by touch. Kili stepped forward and pulled me into a rough and heated kiss that lasted only a second or two.

"I need you so badly, milady." he said in a shaky whisper.

He needn't have said anything because the firmness pressing against me was enough to inform me of his readiness.

"And I, you, but first, let's get rid of this." I said as I felt for the hem of his tunic.

When I found it, I pulled the garment off over his head and dropped it in the corner. I heard another flutter of material as he pushed his loose pants off and kicked them aside. He then grabbed two fistfuls of my underdress and pushed the skirt up above my thighs. Before the fabric had a chance to fall, he lifted me against the wall with his strong arms, locking my legs around his waist. I felt my breath stolen away as I slid down onto him. He was comparable in size to Thorin. Though not quite as thick, he still filled me perfectly.

A choked gasp escaped my lips as he wasted no time in starting to move. He surged upward over and over and I had to fight to suppress the loud moans that threatened to erupt from within me; we didn't want to alert Fili as to our whereabouts just yet. Kili buried his face in the curve of my neck in an effort to stifle his own, though this wasn't very effective because, being a young and excitable Dwarf, he kept forgetting himself and unburying his face to let a particularly loud groan or cry escape.

Gently pulling his head back by his lengthy hair, I sealed our lips together in what turned out to be a wet and clumsy kiss. Kili was all too eager to reciprocate. A steady flow of erotic moans spilled from his lips, our tongues rolled and danced together, and his fingers gripped the backs of my thighs hard enough to leave bruises. The tiny pinpricks of pain mingled flawlessly with the intensifying pleasure coursing through me. I was forced to break the kiss in need of air. My eyes had adjusted somewhat to the darkness of the broom closet and I could barely make out Kili's eyes: the beautiful chocolate-colored orbs were filled with desire with their pupils blown wide. His thrusts had grown increasingly erratic; I could tell he was nearing his release, as was I for the second time that night.

"M-milady-" Kili stammered, but never finished because at that very moment, his hips shuddered and he let out a choked but rapturous cry.

In doing so, he hit my sweet spot perfectly and sent me into a swirling fit of ecstasy. My back arched against the wall and I dug my nails involuntarily into his bare shoulders. My mouth fell open in a silent scream that ended with an exhausted little squeak. As the intense pleasure ebbed away far too soon, Kili slowly relaxed his grip and let me sink to the floor on my quivering legs.

"Kili, that was…incredible…" I breathed into the darkness, "…_very _satisfying."

I felt him lean closer, close enough that our cheeks brushed one another.

"Thank you." came his shaky whisper.

I sensed a hint of gratitude in his voice, as though he had finally proven his manhood after years of teasing and taunting by other Dwarves his age. I smiled and winked at him as I cracked the door open and slipped into the hallway. Now it was time to find Fili. He may not have been the first to find me hidden in the broom closet, but there was no reason he couldn't share in the…excitement.

I cast a glance in both directions up and down the empty hallway. No sign of Fili. I tip-toed stealthily to the left, barely making a sound on the carpet runner. When I didn't see Fili in the next hallway, I pulled my underdress up a few inches and sprinted silently back up the hall to search for him further. As I passed my bedroom door, I could hear the _clunk_, _clunk _of heavy footfalls up ahead, no doubt made by the heavy boots that Dwarves always wore. Rounding the corner, I saw Fili about halfway down the hall with his back to me.

"Looking for me?" I asked.

Fili whirled around as if startled.

"I've been searching everywhere." he answered, dumbfounded that I had come out of hiding, "I even searched the third floor."

An amused smile tugged at my lips, "I was in the broom closet." Fili looked as though he had just mentally slapped himself. "Kili found me first. I'm surprised you didn't hear us. I must say, he has quite the stamina for a Dwarf so young." For a moment, Fili had a look of disappointment, so I continued, "But that doesn't mean you can't share in the fun. We can do it here in the hallway if you'd like."

Quickly masking his look of disbelief, Fili approached me with a certain confidence in his stride.

"Not here. I want to take you downstairs and bend you over the kitchen table." he explained.

The prospect sent a shiver of desire up my spine.

"Lead the way." I said with a small flick of my eyebrows.

Instead of taking my hand and leading me to the kitchen like I expected him to, Fili wrapped one arm around my shoulders, the other under my knees, and lifted me off the ground. He carried me bridal-style down the hall and down the stairs to the kitchen where all this had started. We reached the end of the table where Kili and I had been earlier and he set me down gently on my feet, then removed the fur-trimmed coat he usually wore and laid it over the bench beside the table. Now, he was only wearing a tan tunic and pants, and his heavy boots.

He immediately pulled me forward and kissed me forcefully. His hands went straight to my backside, squeezing a bit roughly through the thin fabric. When he pulled me against him, I could feel a certain firmness through his pants. He had obviously gotten quite flustered during his search. Reaching blindly around behind him, I tugged his tunic upward and we parted so it could be removed.

I took a moment to rake my eyes up and down his muscled torso, which had a sparse covering of soft, blonde hair. When he noticed me admiring him, he seemed to square his shoulders and puff out his chest the slightest bit. Just by this, he had the impression of being a very proud Dwarf; proud of his race, proud of his lineage, and proud of his appearance (all Dwarves took pride in their appearance, as was evident in the elaborate braids in their hair and beards).

"What say we get rid of this?" Fili uttered as he reached around behind me and began deftly untying the woven cords that held my underdress in place.

As he untied the final cord, I shrugged my shoulders to make the fabric flutter to the floor. I heard Fili emit a soft, guttural moan as his eyes traveled up and down my naked form, taking in every detail, wandering over every soft curve. I momentarily glanced downward and saw that the bulge in his pants was clearly more pronounced than before. When I looked up, Fili had a fiery look in his eye that told me he was done with formalities.

A moment later, I found myself being turned roughly (but not _too _roughly) by the shoulder and bent over the kitchen table. In an arousingly dominant fashion, Fili knocked my legs apart with his knee. I heard him hurriedly push his pants down and I was suddenly aware of a long and slender length stroking intimately between my legs. My breath was all at once stolen away as the length entered me swiftly but with care.

"Mhm, nice and wet." Fili moaned as he began to move less than gently to begin with, but I didn't mind; need and desire coursed through me like a river whose dam had just been broken.

My body was still very sensitive from my previous rounds with Thorin and Kili. I wanted my turn with Fili to last longer, but within minutes, I found myself on the brink of ecstasy once more. The intense tingling in the pit of my stomach threatened to overtake me, but I held it at bay for as long as I possibly could until I sensed that Fili was close as well. His thrusts became fitful, his grip on my hips tightened to the point where I almost had to tell him to ease up, and the steady stream of soft gasps and moans was growing ever louder with a few sensuous growls here and there.

"F-Fili!" I cried out louder than I initially intended as my body seized up and I gripped the edges of the table hard enough to make my knuckles turn white.

Fili emitted an animalistic groan and continued to slam into me over and over whilst I succumbed to the waves of pleasure crashing over me. My inner muscles clenched sporadically around him and I felt him come almost immediately. His warm seed flooded through me, filling every wet contour and coating my inner walls. His release was accompanied by a deep, carnal moan that sent an extra shiver through my already trembling body.

To be honest, I thought it was over much too quickly, both of us being so aroused beforehand, but the finish more than made up for it. As Fili pulled out of me, he ran his slightly roughened hands soothingly over my back a few times, which I thought was a nice gesture. Using my shaking arms for support, I straightened and arched my back to stretch out a small kink that had formed from being bent over the table.

"You were magnificent, milady." Fili uttered softly with his lips a fraction of and inch away from my ear.

"Thank you. As were you." I replied, glancing over my shoulder.

Fili's eyelids drooped the slightest bit and a lazy, satisfied smile graced his lips. Next, being his usual chivalrous self, he bent to pick up my underdress, which was still pooled around my feet, and pulled it up so I could slip my arms back into the sleeves. He even helped me with the frustrating ties in the back.

"Retiring to your bedchamber, then, are you?" he asked as he pulled up his pants and reached for his discarded tunic.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" I said, turning to face him.

"I was only wondering if you would like to sit and have a late drink with me?" Fili replied.

"Oh, I think I had plenty to drink at dinner…and Thorin is waiting for me. He's probably gotten quite impatient by now." I explained.

"Aye, he tends to do that from time to time. Goodnight, then." Fili offered a polite smile before taking my hand and kissing it lightly.

He then crossed the short distance between us and the bottom of the stairs and ascended them less than gracefully as he tried to put his tunic back on at the same time. I smirked as he disappeared from sight, then followed the same path to the second floor. Pausing briefly outside my bedchamber door, I was prepared for Thorin to be a little miffed at me for taking so long. I entered the room and found him laying on his back on the bearskin rug in front of the fireplace. He had put his dark pants back on, his hands were folded under his head, and the calf of one leg was crossed over the bent knee of the other. When he heard the door open, he tilted his head back to peer at me upside down.

"That was a long drink, wasn't it?" he commented as he sat up and scooted around to face me.

"I was, er…entertaining the lads." I answered timidly.

"I know. I could hear you." Thorin said without taking his eyes off mine, "Care to sit?" He gestured toward the empty spot next to him on the rug.

Closing the door behind me, I stepped silently over and sat down with my legs crossed. There was a rather tense silence while Thorin stared at the floor. I felt a nagging sense of worry; I couldn't tell if he was angry with me or just choosing his words carefully. I shifted my gaze from his face to my lap to the floor and back again a couple of times before he finally spoke again.

"You know it's all right - your _activities _with Fili and Kili. I don't mind…so long as I come first." he said in a somewhat serious tone.

"Of course you come first." I answered, trying to hide the fact that I was floored by his first statement, "You know I love Fili and Kili - I always have - but you're special to me. Nothing will ever change that."

A minute smile tugged at one corner of Thorin's mouth and his expression softened.

"You'll always be special to me as well. You're someone for me to love. Someone for me to protect. In a different way than I love and protect Fili and Kili. You're someone for me to hold…to comfort." he explained tenderly, reaching over and stroking my hair back from my shoulder in a delicate manner.

He leaned closer, the soft flicker of the firelight dancing across his handsome features and in his sincere eyes. Our lips connected and my eyes automatically fluttered shut. The kiss we shared was brief and restrained in comparison to our previous ones, but passion-filled nonetheless.

"And don't worry; from now on, when I have a spider that needs killing, I'll come to you first before Fili or Kili." I said jokingly when we parted.

Thorin's smile widened and he chuckled softly, which I deemed a compliment because his sense of humor could be dry at times.

"You must be tired after entertaining three Dwarves in one evening; what say we turn in for the night?" he asked.

"You have no idea how wonderful that sounds." I sighed, placing my head briefly against his shoulder.

After standing, Thorin placed the metal grate safely around the fireplace and I pulled the heavy curtains closed. We then crawled into my four-poster bed and pulled the covers up over our tired bodies. I settled on my side and Thorin lay behind me. He draped an arm across me and I could feel his firm chest against my back. I felt protected and serene with him so near.

'_This is it. This is how it should be.' _I thought as my eyes drifted shut and I was carried off into the world of sleep.

**A/N: **Well, there it is. I hope you enjoyed it! *lots of panda snugglies to all who did* :)


End file.
